


Crazy Random Happenstance

by InvisibleAce



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Band as a Family, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Five Times Plus One, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Set in the 90s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: There were very few things in life that could stress Bobby out.In fact, it’s such a short list that he and his friends could even keep track of it. It consisted of five things: broken guitar strings, wet shoes and socks, traffic, his friends safety and Luke Patterson.ORFive(ish) times where Luke (kinda) tries to get Bobby to kiss him and the one time he does.(Inspired by teresa_guarnido's comics on Instagram)
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Crazy Random Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all- I love that we all decided at the same time that Bobby was our new favorite character. This boy has been on my mind all week and he refuses to leave. So here we are. 
> 
> This story was actually inspired by teresa_guarnido (on Instragram). I saw their Bobby/Luke comics and just fell in love with the pairing and their dynamic. They have their comics highlighted on their profile, go give them some love. Their art is fantastic. 
> 
> I hope I did it justice - enjoy!

**One.**

* * *

There were very few things in life that could stress Bobby out. 

In fact, it’s such a short list that he and his friends could even keep track of it. It consisted of five things: broken guitar strings, wet shoes and socks, traffic, his friends safety and Luke Patterson. 

Luke had been one of his best friends since elementary school. The two of them along with Reggie and Alex were an unstoppable group. They all brought something different to the table, all their personalities so different but yet there were things that overlapped. Out of the four of them it seemed that Bobby and Luke were the most alike, meaning that they could often be found in the middle of a small disagreement or butting heads. Though, on the other side of things, when they got along they were this crazy idea driven duo. Alex often said that the two of them together alone will be the reason his hair goes gray prematurely. 

Said crazy ideas that lead him to where he was now, about an hour away from home and running away from the cops with Luke. 

Bobby couldn’t even remember why they were running from the cops in the first place. They were hanging out with Luke’s cousin and friends that lived in the next town over, Alex and Reggie unable to come due to some church thing, when the cops had shown up. As soon as the red and blue lights had appeared on the other end of the alley they were in, Luke's cousin and co had taken off. Luke only hesitated for a moment, sharing a bewildered look with Bobby before grabbing his hand and taking off after the others. Bobby had no choice but to follow him. 

There had been shouts from the cops behind them, followed by the sound of footsteps. Bobby’s heart was in his throat as he held onto Luke’s hand tighter as his friend led him away. They had lost their previous company but Luke didn’t seem that upset about it. In fact, Luke seemed to know exactly where he was going. 

Soon the neighborhood started to look a little more familiar. It only clicked when Bobby’s van appeared in the distance, the poorly drawn on Sunset Curve logo seeming like a beacon of hope. Bobby didn’t dare look behind them to even check if the cops were still behind them. He had learned to never look back while running, it ruins your momentum. He didn’t even think when Luke threw open the back door, practically tossing Bobby inside before climbing after him. 

Due to his hurrying, Luke’s foot got caught while the door was closing. It made him lose his balance, sending him crashing on top of Bobby as the door fully closed. Bobby let out a silent puff of air as Luke landed on him. His complaints died in his throat when he lifted his head and came face-to-face with his friend. His face was inches from his, green eyes wide with adrenaline as they met his. Bobby glanced down as Luke wet his lips, both of the silent as they tried to listen for any sign of the cops. 

“I think we lost them,” Luke whispered, not moving from his spot on top of Bobby.

Bobby didn’t move either, his eyes back on his friends mouth, “I’m never visiting your family ever again.” 

“Aw babe don’t be like that,” Luke pouted. Bobby wasn’t sure why his heart felt like it was doing somersaults in his chest. “I think it went pretty well.” 

“Being chased by the cops is your idea of things going well?” 

“What, yours isn’t?” 

“I hate you,” Bobby let his head fall back against the seat, glaring as his friend’s appeared back into view. 

“You’re breaking my heart here Bobbers,” Luke was still pouting. His stupid bottom lip sticking out. “You love me.” 

“No I don’t,” Bobby knew it was lacking the usual bark. He also knew his face was bright red. 

Luke was still stretched out on top of him, now  _ hovering _ over him with his stupid arms framing either side of Bobby’s head. His eyes were wide with his pouting. Bobby felt himself blush even more the longer Luke kept staring at him. Much to his horror, Luke seemed to catch on to how flustered he was becoming. A shit eating grin made its way onto his face and he leaned even closer, now supporting his weight on his elbows. 

“You love me,” Luke said like it was final. “Now give me a kiss to prove it.” 

Bobby’s eyes went wide as Luke closed his, puckering his lips dramatically as he leaned down more. Momentarily panicked, and honestly freaking the fuck out, Bobby raised his hands. One landed on Luke’s shoulder while the other met his face, a kiss being placed on his palm as he pushed his friend's face away. A laugh escaped the boy above him, the extra weight leaving as Luke rolled to the side and onto the floor of the van. 

“A simple no would have worked. If this relationship is gonna work we need to work on communicating with your words,” Luke said once he stopped laughing. 

“Shut the hell up,” Bobby glared as he sat up and opened the van door. “Shut up or I’m not buying you pizza.” 

Luke let out a gasp as he scrambled to the front seat, flopping into the passenger seat as Bobby climbed into the drivers side, “My baby’s buying me a pizza dinner. How romantic.” 

“I hope you joke on it,” Bobby rolled his eyes as he started the car and headed back towards home. 

He chose to ignore how fast his heart was racing and how hot his face felt. And if the palm of his right hand, where Luke had kissed him, felt just as warm as his face, well, Luke didn’t need to know that. 

* * *

**Two.**

* * *

When asked to play a stupid party game, Bobby usually was the first one to say no. 

Reggie hadn’t given the option of declining this time though. When Cindy from science had sountered up to their little group in the corner, all giggles and hair tosses, and asked if they wanted to join her and her friends in a game of spin the bottle, his friends were quick to agree. And by friends he met Luke and Reggie. Alex had looked uncomfortable at the idea. Bobby was about to say no, for his own self reasoning and to help his friend, but Reggie had beaten him to answering. 

Which is how he found himself sitting on the floor, across from Luke with Alex and Reggie to his right. There were girls from their school scattered in between them, all giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Bobby shifted away from the girl to his left, wishing he had followed Luke when his friend sat down. Cindy hadn’t given him much of a choice of where to sit, batting her eyes at him as she tugged his wrist and patted the floor next to him. Reggie had woof-whistled and Alex laughed behind his hand when Bobby took the suggested seat. 

Luke had winked at him as one of the girls spun first. Bobby bit back a groan, sitting back on his hands as he watched it disinterestedly. He figured he could get a few rounds in, hopefully unkissed, and get the hell out of the party in general. He’ll even be a great best friend and sneak Alex out with him. 

The rounds had been uneventful. A few other people had joined the game, making the circle a little bit bigger and lessening the chance of Bobby being picked which was welcomed. He was about to make his break for it, he’s been sending Alex’s singles for the last two rounds that it was time to go and his friend had only just noticed, sending him a nod in return. 

He was about to stand, yawning and sitting up straighter to get his point across, when Cindy poked his shoulder. He blinked, stopping mid eyerub to look over at the girl. She was looking at him expectantly. 

“Sorry, what?” He asked, looking at the girl before turning his gaze to the group. 

“It’s your turn Bobby,” Reggie supplied, looking far too excited for his liking. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow, “But it hasn’t landed on me.” 

“We ditched those rules a few rounds in,” Cindy smiled and gestured towards the bottle. “We’re going clockwise. So now it’s your turn!” 

Bobby swallowed but reached out to take his turn. It would look suspicious as hell if he left right as it was his turn after sitting around for so long. People would probably start talking and making up rumors. No doubt the idiot jocks that had joined the game would laugh at him and call him a virgin - not that they would be too far off nor would that even bother him. Still. He had a reputation to withhold amgust his classmates. 

Here goes nothing. 

He clenched his hands into fists as he watched the bottle spin. His heart was pounding, he glanced around at the circle to find everyone watching with rapt attention. What were the odds that it would land on one of his friends and he could get away with just a friendly kiss on the cheek? A total bro moment. It would beat kissing any of the girls here. Call him old school but he doesn’t wanna be kissing someone he doesn’t know.

The bottle slowly came to a stop, pointing the opposite way of Bobby. He blinked, following the direction with his eyes and holding his breath when he saw it was Luke. oh course.  _ Of course  _ it would land on Luke of all people. Sure this is what he was sorta hoping for but why not Reggie - or even Alex! At least he knows the two of them wouldn’t hold it against him or make some weird game out of it. 

The girls around them giggled, blushing as the other boys in the group laughed and said jokes that fell deaf to Bobby’s ears. He was too busy watching Luke, who had gone from surprised to smug.  _ Flirty  _ even. He really didn’t know what to do. It faintly registered that Alex and Reggie were watching them intensely from the side but Bobby didn’t dare look away from Luke, not when the boy in question was scooting across the floor towards him. 

“Are we finally gonna kiss now?” Luke mumbled as he got closer, making Bobby look around to make sure no one else heard. It seemed like everyone was too busy laughing at their situation to be paying close attention. 

Bobby kinda wanted to run. He also kinda wanted to kiss Luke and then fight everyone that was laughing. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Patterson,” Bobby said. His voice sounded weak even to his own ears, “It could have landed on anyone.” 

“And yet it was me. Must be fate.” 

Much like the night they ran from the cops, Luke puckered his lips as he leaned forward but his eyes stayed open, half lidded as if wanting to see Bobby’s reaction. Everyone around them had gone quiet, the laughing died down and the music from downstairs could be heard so much clearer. Bobby didn’t really like all this attention on himself, even if half of it was going towards his friend. He didn’t want to give everyone another reason to single out his friends, regardless of how little they actually cared about their classmates' opinions. 

Also much like the other night, Bobby reached his hand out and pushed Luke’s face away from his. This time he made sure to only touch the side of his face, not wanting to relive the endless burning from his palm. Luke huffed, rolling his eyes and calling Bobby a coward before going back to his seat.

That was his time to go. He stood up on shaky legs, throwing out some lame excuse that he had to go home and feed his hamster, a task in which he needed Alex to help him with. Luke had laughed, sending them a wave as they left and Reggie moved closer to Cindy. 

Bobby felt a million times better once they were out of the stuffy and crowded house. There was a chill in the air, winter creeping in slowly but he welcomed it. It never got crazy cold in LA but he always preferred it to the hot summers. It seemed to have the same effect on Alex, an easy smile making its way onto his friends face as they headed towards the studio. 

Later, surrounded by his sleeping friends, Luke and Reggie arriving back to the studio not even an hour after Alex and himself had left, Bobby would think back to the party and wonder why he had started to lean in for a kiss. 

* * *

**Three.**

* * *

On his list of stressors Luke’s name was underlined, circled and highlighted repeatedly. 

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the two of them to bicker. Luke would often be the one ro rile Bobby up in the first place. Whether it be a small dig at a melody Bobby was working on or making a comment about, well,  _ anything _ really, the two of them could be at each other's throats in seconds. 

Today was no different. 

Bobby had been at the studio about an hour early, messing around on his guitar as he looked over the lyrics that Luke had left laying on the coffee table. The others weren’t supposed to arrive for at least another half hour, leaving Bobby to his own devices. The soft sound of the acoustic guitar filled the studio as he hummed under his breath. He knew Luke probably had a different vision for the song, the dude was always going on about how the louder the song the better, but Bobby had always been a sucker for a slow song. 

He was so wrapped up in the melody that he didn’t hear the door open and close. It was only when there was a familiar pair of well-worn Vans entered his vision did he stop and look up. 

Luke was looking down at him, eyebrow raised before taking a seat on the stool next to him.

“Don’t let me stop you,” He gestured towards Bobby’s guitar. “Keep going. I really liked it.” 

Bobby swallowed, adjusting the instrument in his lap before carrying on. He honestly didn’t know what he was doing, he was just playing whatever came to mind. At some point he had ventured away from the idea he had for their newest song and was just playing things at random. For some reason it felt important to impress Luke right now. He wanted his friend to actually like what he was playing. Why were his hands starting to sweat? 

He risked a glance upward, wanting to see what Luke could be thinking. The boy’s emotions were always on display on his face which always made it easy to know what he was thinking. Bobby’s hands faltered on the strings as he saw Luke had leaned in a bit closer, chin resting in his hand with his elbow on his thigh. His eyes were lidded again, an easy smile on his face as he watched Bobby play. Bobby honestly doesn’t think he’s seen his friend so relaxed before. 

“Are you thinking that for the song?” Luke asked, eyes staying on Bobby’s face. 

“Um, yeah. I was just messing around really,” Bobby felt the tips of his ears go red, “It’s nothing special.” 

“I like it. We should play around with it and add it in somewhere,” The content expression never left Luke’s face. His cheek was starting to get smashed by his hand. Why did Bobby think it was adorable? 

Bobby cleared his throat, looking down at his guitar to catch his breath, “What… really?” 

“Mhm,” Luke finally -  _ finally  _ \- moved. He sat up straight and climbed off the stool as Alex and Reggie walked in, “It’s not bad for an amateur.” 

The smile left Bobby’s face. He glared at his friend, hoping that his heart would stop beating so damn fast. Luke snorted as Bobby lunged and trapped him in a headlock, “You’re an ass.” 

“I’m being honest babe,” Luke  _ giggled  _ as he broke free of Bobby’s hold. His face was flushed, hair askew from the noogie he was given, “There’s nothing wrong with being an amateur, everyone’s gotta start somewhere!” 

“I hate you,” Bobby turned away from his friend. He placed his guitar back on it’s stand in hopes to buy time for his hands to stop shaking. 

“It’s not my fault your attraction for me makes you mean.” 

Reggie let out a squawk of a laugh as Alex groaned. Bobby had forgotten the two of them were even there. He let out a groan of his own, turning to glare at the two of his friends on the couch. They looked far too amused for his liking. 

He turned back around to face Luke, who was back on stool and resting his chin on his closed fists. Bobby felt his cheeks burning the longer Luke continued to stare at him. Mustering the confidence he sure as hell didn’t have right then, he rolled his eyes and walked over to his usual spot on stage. 

“Fuck off and let’s rehearse already.” 

* * *

**Four.**

* * *

Bobby wasn’t one for physical affection, which is difficult to avoid when you’re best friends with Alex, Luke and Reggie. 

He’s come to notice in their many years of friendship that his friends show their love and support through touching. Whether it be a hand resting on a shoulder, casually holding hands or even a light kiss on a forehead; it was impossible to avoid. 

When the touching first started Bobby would weasel his way out of it. His parents were never the affection type, seeing that parents normally have to be around to give affection in the first place. So touching wasn’t something he was used to but it doesn’t seem like Reggie is all that used to it either. He used to grow as tense as Bobby did when Luke would wrap him up in a hug and just hold him after hearing about the latest argument his parents had. Alex would join in, often being the one to drag Bobby into the cuddle pile. 

Reggie quickly grew accustomed to it, even being the one to search for it sometimes. Bobby on the other hand, well, he was still getting used to it years later. Needless to say Luke had made it his life's goal to change that. 

Though he was never the one to initiate the touching, once his friends latched onto him he never pushed them away. He didn’t have the heart to do it. He would never admit it out loud but he was getting used to his friends touches and found himself sometimes seeking them out. He knew Reggie was always one to hold hands. All he had to do was stand next to his friend and wait. 

So when Luke arrived at the studio one night,  _ really _ late at night, and made a home right in Bobby’s lap, Bobby didn’t say anything. He couldn’t see his friend's face from where he had buried it into his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his waist but he could tell that he was upset. Probably another disagreement with his mom; they’ve been happening more and more recently and Luke hates it. 

“You okay?” Bobby whispered, letting his arms wrap around his friend lightly. 

“Yeah,” Luke’s reply was muffled. His shirt was starting to feel suspiciously wet, “Can we just… just sit here for a little?” 

“Of course,” He answered before tightening his grip the smallest amount. 

He felt a little awkward sitting like this. He was never one to do the holding, simply the one that his friends would pin down and hold against his will. He would groan and pretend he didn’t like it and they would tell him to shut up. It was a good system. 

Time became irrelevant the longer the two of them sat there trapped in their own little bubble. Bobby came to realize that he really enjoyed the weight of Luke in his lap. It was familiar and grounding in a sense. Bobby pretended he didn’t notice his friends shoulders shaking, instead he ran his fingers through his hair. That helps Reggie calm down, surely it would have the same effect on Luke. Having your hair played with is always a nice feeling. 

Eventually Luke’s heavy breathing was replaced by the steady rise and fall of his breath, his weight becoming a little more heavy as he relaxed into Bobby’s chest. His hands still clenched at Bobby’s shirt, a frown on his face as he slept. 

If Bobby pressed a kiss to Luke’s forehead and rested his lips against it for a little, no one was there to be a witness. 

* * *

**Five.**

* * *

There was no better feeling than the rush after a show. 

When the crowd was so into it, dancing and clapping along to their songs, it made Bobby feel like he was on top of the world. He felt untouchable in that final moment of bows, hand-in-hand with his friends with the roar of the crowd filling his ears. 

But what was even better was the energy that radiated off his friends when they finally left stage and got back to the green room. It was the same after every show, sometimes a bit more crazied than others. Luke would be non-stop smiling, Reggie would be jumping around laughing and Alex, always the more poised member, would calm them down enough to stop them from climbing onto various pieces of furniture. 

If the venue was one of the more popular ones they would go out into the crowd and mingle, meeting fans and taking any praise they could get. Luke was a master at networking. People instantly liked him as soon as he sent a smile their way. It was just another thing that made him an amazing front man. 

Other times (like tonight) they would load up the van, thank the venue workers and owner, and take off back home. Reggie and Alex would bicker about where to pick up dinner as Bobby tried to think of a place that would actually have something all four of them would like. Luke usually spent the drives with his face buried in his song book, sitting in the passenger seat mumbling to himself. 

Tonight Bobby had decided their dinner destination for the whole group. There was a diner a few blocks from his house that was one of their favorite places to go. They were regulars there by now, all of the staff knowing them by name and their exact orders. A round of cheers sounded throughout the van as Bobby pulled into the diners parking lot. 

They settled into a booth in the back, Bobby next to Luke with Alex and Reggie across from them. Patti, one of the older waitresses, took their orders with a smile as soon as they walked through the door with the question: “The usual?” 

Reggie was on his second chocolate milk, Alex in the middle of a high stake heist of stealing a piece of bacon off Reggie’s plate and Luke was shoving fries into his mouth while holding his cheeseburger in his other hand. Bobby sat back, nursing his soda as he watched Luke make his plate into a murder scene. His own burger had been devoured in minutes but he likes to think that he shoved it down his throat with some type of grace. 

“Are you guys staying over tonight or do you want me to drop you off?” Bobby asked, placing his drink back on the table. He reached for one of his fries but his hand met an almost empty plate, “Luke, you dick! Stop stealing my food.” 

“Stop leaving it unprotected,” Luke shot back through a mouthful of burger. 

Alex wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

Luke answered back with opening his mouth and showing Alex his chewed up food. Bobby punched his shoulder while Reggie huffed out a laugh. 

“Do you want a strawberry to make up for your lost fries?” Reggie offered up one of  _ Alex’s _ strawberries. 

“One, those are mine,” Alex snatched the berry off Reggie’s fork, “Two, did you really just offer fruit in place of fries?” 

“Strawberries are the fries of fruit.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure strawberries are one of the more healthier ones.” 

“But everyone loves strawberries just as much as they love fries.” 

“That’s not… okay Reggie,” Alex sighed, patting the younger boy on the shoulder. 

Luke’s foot was suddenly on top of Bobby’s under the table, making him look over at his friend with a raised eyebrow, “What?” 

“Sorry for stealing your fries. Here, I’ll make it up to you,” Luke shrugged before grabbing one off his own plate. He placed it in between his lips, leaning forward and raised an eyebrow at Bobby. 

Bobby moved his head back, eyes wide as Luke just sat there waiting for him to… to take the fry out of his mouth. He’s seen this move before. The four of them would always make fun of couples they saw feeding each other in such a way. Reggie compared it to a mama bird feeding its babies and Bobby was never the same again. 

“C’mon Bobbers, take the fry,” Alex encouraged. His voice was laced with laughter. 

If Bobby’s eyes weren’t glued to Luke and his stupid mouth he would’ve glared so fucking much at the blonde. Why does this always happen to him and with  _ Luke _ of all people? The one person one this whole world that could get under his skin and push his buttons just the right way. 

_ Coward _ . 

Luke’s comment at the party a month ago rang in his ears. It… it wouldn’t really be kissing or anything. Bobby could angle it so that their lips wouldn’t even touch. He set his jaw, taking a deep breathe and clenched his hands into fits. He’s gonna wipe that smug ass look right off of Luke’s face. 

He leaned forward, keeping his eyes open and bit the middle of the fry. It was blurry due to how close they were but Luke’s eyes widened. He stayed still as Bobby leaned back, chewing on the fry as the rest hung uselessly out of Luke’s mouth. 

Bobby felt smug as hell as he sat back, grabbing his soda again and watched as Luke slowly began to unfreeze. He looked back over at a gobsmacked looking Alex and Reggie and raised an eyebrow. 

“You guys didn’t answer my question, are you staying over?” 

* * *

**Plus One.**

* * *

If there’s one thing Bobby had always felt secure in, it was his sexuality. 

He never had a reason to question it. He was a big fan of girls, often having many crushes at once and even having at least two girlfriends throughout his middle school career. When Alex came out to them as gay he didn’t think anything of it. It was just who Alex was, nothing more nothing less. 

He just never thought it would be something he would ever question. 

Puberty was kind to all his friends. Reggie’s face cleared up and he grew into his lankiness. Alex lost the babyface and shot up a few feet. Bobby himself hadn’t really changed much besides the usual definition of features. Luke stayed about the same as well. He also lost his remaining baby fat but he stayed about the same height. 

That was until he started working out. 

It was something that he started to do at school. He picked it up during gym class and took up their teacher's offer of using the gym before school. Bobby felt like he blinked and suddenly Luke had gotten buff as hell. His friend even went as far as to DIY his own muscle-tees. None of his band shirts were safe from his scissors - he even went as far as cutting one of his sweat jackets. 

As much as Bobby mocked him and made fun of it to his face, he found himself unable to look away from Luke. Yeah his friend was always cute - they all were - but Bobby always figured it was normal to think that. It was just a simple fact about his friends. They were just really good looking people, the gender doesn’t have to come into play at all. 

But… maybe it does. 

Bobby started paying close attention to himself. He kept note of all the times Luke could make him feel beyond flustered with just a simple look. Never before had a girl rendered him speechless by just glancing his direction or sending him a smile. Every time Luke touched him it set his skin on fire. 

He… he found himself  _ wanting _ to kiss Luke. 

Okay. So, um. Maybe -  _ maybe _ \- he wasn’t as straight as he originally thought. He has no idea what to do with this information. He sure as hell wasn’t gonna tell anyone. He couldn’t ask Alex any sexuailty related questions because he’ll catch on. Alex was annoyingly good at uncovering their issues with a few simple looks. 

That was a problem for another night. Tonight was the weekly Sunset Curve movie night. No song writing, no talks of their problems, no school and no important band talk. Just the four of them with an endless pile of junk food in Bobby’s fancy ass living room. It was one of the only times they could feel like teenagers. The weight of their everyday lives was left at the door. 

Unsurprisingly Luke was the first one to arrive. He lived the closest to Bobby and had a weird skill of biking really fast. Alex and Reggie would be at least another half hour. The two of them lived a few blocks from each other so they usually walked over together. Reggie would often get distracted during their walk though, thus being one of the reasons they were late. 

“Hey man,” Bobby greeted Luke as he joined him in the kitchen. 

Luke, always one to treat any surface as a seat, jumped up onto the counter. He helped himself to one of the bags of chips that was next to him, plopping a handful into his mouth, “Hey.” 

“I say we humor Reg and watch A New Hope first so he remains happy for the night,” Bobby had been thinking of their watchlist. Reggie, without fail, always wants to watch one - if not all three - Star Wars movies.

“Let’s watch all three of them and then  _ not _ watch them,” Luke winked. It was ruined by the piece of chip hanging on his lip. 

Bobby snorted, “What would be doing?” 

“Making out, duh.” 

Bobby willed himself to not making any embarrassing reactions. He paused his task of stealing the chips away from Luke, swallowing as he stared a hole into his friends chest. He was very aware that he was standing very close to Luke, practically standing in between his legs. Bobby dropped his hold on the bag, taking a step back and ran a hand through his hair. 

“What do you keep doing that?” Bobby asked. 

“Keep doing what?” 

“You… you keep making jokes about kissing me or you straight up try to kiss me,” Bobby took a deep breath. He hated how shaky it sounded but he needed answers. “You get in my head and it’s screwing with me.” 

Luke jumped off the counter, all traces of joking leaving his face. The bag of chips sat forgotten on the counter as Luke walked closer to Bobby, who watched him with rapt attention. Luke looked nervous and Luke Patterson was  _ never _ nervous. 

“Shit, Bobby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything,” Luke seemed to hesitate before grabbing Bobby’s hands with his. “It started as a joke, obviously, because I know we’ve always been so comfortable around each other but at some point I found myself actually wishing you would react and kiss me.” 

“Really?” Bobby gasped, his eyes darting to Luke’s lips. Much to his embarrassment and horror his friend was starting to smirk. 

“Really. I figured you just saw it as a joke, bros being bros and all that dude shit but… correct me if I’m wrong Bobbers but I’m getting the feeling you want to kiss me too.” 

Bobby wasn’t sure what came over him in the next few moments. One moment he was getting beyond flustered at his friend admitting to wanting to kiss him and the next he was, well, kissing said friend. He wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, pulling him flushed against him and pressing his lips to his. Bobby felt Luke respond, smiling into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

In the most non cheesiest way possible, it felt like fireworks were erupting in his stomach. He tightened his hold on Luke’s shirt as he breathed out heavily through his nose. Luke tasted like the chips he was just eating. His lips were salty but it left Bobby wanting more. Luke pulled back slightly, nipping at Bobby’s bottom lip before resting their foreheads together. 

“Still up for ditching Star Wars and continuing that?” Luke breathed, a dopey smile on his face. 

Bobby rolled his eyes fondly, taking a step back after playing with the hair at the nape of Luke’s neck, “Maybe.” 

“Absolutely the fuck not,” Alex said as he stared the two of them down, Reggie grinning like crazy next to him, “You can continue kissing  _ after _ movie night.” 

“Also thanks for this glorious moment, Alex owes me pizza!” Reggie grinned as he bounced out of the room, “Pepperoni please my good sir!” 

Alex rolled his eyes but followed Reggie out of the room, grabbing Bobby’s house phone on his way out, “Of course Reginald.” 

Luke took a step back, shaking his head with a fond look on his face. He cleared his throat, pressing a quick kiss to Bobby’s lips before grabbing his hand in his, “C’mon, let’s go look hella hot but yet cute as we cuddle.”

“I’m pretty sure Alex and Reg don’t see us as hot,” Bobby felt like his face was on fire.

“Of course we do baby,” Reggie called out from the living room. The yell was followed by what sounded like a pillow hitting someone in the face. 

“The verdicts in,” Luke led the way into the living room with one last wink to Bobby, who felt like his legs were gonna give out. “We’re hot as hell.” 

The four of them crammed together on the couch, Alex pausing the movie momentarily when the pizza arrived. Reggie had moved to the floor, spreading out as he quoted the movie word for word, eyes glued to the screen. Alex had dozed off, his plate teetering dangerously on his leg. If Bobby wasn’t so comfortable leaning against Luke’s side he would’ve been a good friend and moved it. 

For once Bobby Wilson was content surrounded by the idiots he loves. 


End file.
